jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Andro/Archiv4
|} {| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="margin-right:5px; border:1px solid #104E8B; background-color:#efefef; width:100%; text-align:justify;" | style="vertical-align:middle; padding: 10px;" | Bilderseite Hi Andro, ich hätte da einmal eine Frage, ich würde nämlich gerne ein paar Bilder, die ich in nächster Zeit noch nicht verwenden werde/kann abspeichern, am besten auf einer separaten Seite, ähnlich deiner Artikelseite. Ich habe allerdings nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich das machen kann. Wäre wirklich nett, wenn du mir da weiterhelfen könntest. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:04, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal für Andro ;-) . Du musst sie einfach in deinem Namensraum erstellen. Sprich: Benutzer:IvanSinclair/Bilderseite oder so ähnlich. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:19, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Na, das klappt ja ganz gut, vielen Dank. :-) Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:25, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Du kannst deine Bilder auch mit der -Funktion auf deiner Seite einbinden – wie du auch auf meiner Artikel-Seite sehen kannst. So kannst du auch einen kleinen Kommentar hinzufügen. Gruß – Andro Disku 18:40, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Venator-Klasse Hallo :-) Ich persönlich (Ja, ich persönlich xP), hatte es wieder zurück getauscht, weil man auf dem früheren mehr gesehen hatte. Und ob WarnerBros ne zulässige Quelle ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich würde jetzt gerne wissen, was du an dem anderen Bild besser findest. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:55, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Du kannst es gerne wieder nehmen. Ich hatte es getauscht, weil ich persönlich^^ den grauen Hintergrund gegenüber dem schwarzen bevorzuge. – Andro Disku 20:01, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ok^^ (Auch wenn du den schwarzen hoch geladen hast ;-) ) Auf dem neuen sieht man z.b die Waffen an den Seiten (Ionen glaub ich) nicht sehr genau --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:04, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Also an sich ist die Quelle zulässig (das ist die deutsche Version der offiziellen TCW-Seite), aber das Bild aus der Serie ist trotzdem besser. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:57, 17. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Geburtstag Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Andro!!! --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:53, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Dann wünsch ich dir auch mal alles Gute! Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:45, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank Bild:--).gif Es hat also doch jemand bemerkt^^ – Andro Disku 14:45, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Happy B Day nachträglich... MfG Joni 11:36, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Mist, ich wollte dir ja eigentlich schon gestern hier gratuliert haben...xD Also nochmal alles Gute nachträglich =) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:51, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Danke, Danke Bild:--).gif – Andro Disku 16:02, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön Keine Ursache. – Andro Disku 09:35, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) danke Pre Vizsla Begriffsklärung Hi Andro, ich bin keineswegs sauer, dass du meine Begriffsklrärung zur Löschung beantragt hast. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, ab wann sich denn eine Begriffsklärungsseite anzulegen lohnt? Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 10:16, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Du kannst als Faustregel folgendes nehmen: Ab 3 Seiten lohnt sich eine BKL. Bei zwei kann man das meistens mit der Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung regeln. Es gibt aber auch Außnahmen, bei denen auch bei zwei eine BKL angelegt wird (z.B. wenn es zwei Personen gibt, die genau gleich heißen, aber man bei keiner eine höhere Relevanz erkennen kann). Gruß – Andro Disku 10:39, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Maridun Änderung Warum hast du diese Änderungen vorgenommen. Das mit dem Hauptartikel war zur Vorgeschichte gedacht, aber so gehts auch, aber bei "bruchlanden" hast du eine Präteritumform hingeschrieben, obwohl die anderen Formen noch Präsens sind. Entweder du änderst alle in Präteritum um oder diese Änderung bringts nicht. MFG Anoon Bondara 21:03, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Mir ist gerade erst auf deine Nachricht hin aufgefallen, dass der gesamte Klonkriege-Abschnitt im Präsens verfasst ist. Ich bitte dich darum, dass du als Hauptbearbeiter dieses Abschnitts ihn in die Vergangenheitsform umschreibst, wie es auch in den Richtlinien steht. Mir ist eben nur dieses Wort aufgefallen und ich dachte, es wäre ein Tippfehler gewesen. Aber ansonsten ganz gute Arbeit! Gruß – Andro Disku 21:15, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ok, das werde ich in nächster Zeit machen. Anoon Bondara 20:42, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) IRC-Channel Hallo Andro! Ich habe gesehen, dass du den IRC-Channel nutzt, und ich hab dazu mal ne Frage:Irgentwie geht das bei mir nicht, ich kann zwar die Seite aufrufen und sehen was die anderen schreiben, aber selbst nichts schreiben. Hast du ne Idee woran das liegt oder was ich falsch mache? Twilight 18:16, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Twilight. Am besten wendest du dich dafür an Ben Kenobi. Er verwaltet den Channel. Gruß – Andro Disku 18:23, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Blubb! Kannste mal kurz in den Chanel kommen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 09:50, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) Meine Benutzerseite Hallo, ich habe da mal eine Frage: Wieso wurde meine Seite zu sofrtigen Löschung vorgeschlagen? Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? Ich bin erst seit heute in der Jedipedia dabei, da kann es sein das ich ein paar Anfängerfehler gemacht hab. Wenn es so ist, möchte ich mich entschuldigen. RC-1139 22:18, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Die Seite wurde zur Löschung vorgeschlagen, weil du, als du sie erstellt hast, nicht angemeldet warst. Somit steht in den Versionen eine IP-Adresse als Ersteller und Benutzerseiten, die von IPs erstellt wurden, werden grundsätzlich gelöscht. Da es dich tatsächlich gibt, kannst du den Löschantrag einfach wieder rausnehmen, dann wird die Seite auch nicht gelöscht. Ry-gaul 22:25, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kampf und Wettkampf Könntest du dich dieses Artikels annehmen? Sonst wird er gelöcht. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 17:56, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich bearbeite schon Die Waffenfabrik. Ich habe keine Zeit, weitere Artikel UC zu nehmen. Dann soll er halt gelöscht werden, bis jemand wieder Zeit und Lust hat... Gruß – Andro Disku 18:01, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Wie es aussieht, hat ihn schon jemand UC genommen. Mal sehen, was draus wird… – Andro Disku 20:36, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) UC in Tauht Darf ich mich bei den Artikel Tauht auch in das uc eintragen?--Jedimeister Kenobi 13:54, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi, den Artikel möchte ich gerne selber fertigstellen. Gruß – Andro Disku 15:09, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::ok--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:28, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen?--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:49, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Wenn du möchtest, gerne. – Andro Disku 18:51, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::: Gut, dann trag ich dich ein.--Jedimeister Kenobi 09:22, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Jet Wieso willst du den Artikel über Jet löschen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Revan Skywalker (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:17, 13. Dez. 2009) :Der Artikel ist ein Stub. Er ist viel zu kurz und unvollständig. Schau dir mal andere Artikel der Jedipedia an und du wirst verstehen, warum der Artikel ein Stub ist. – Andro Disku 20:21, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Aber könnte man dann nicht daran arbeiten? --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 20:29, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Hallo Andro ich habe schon öfters Artikel gesehen, die nur aus einem Satz bestanden. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Revan Skywalker (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13. Dez. 2009, 20:30:3) ::::Das mag sein, Stub bedeutet allerdings, dass es zu diesem Artikel noch mehr zu schreiben gibt. Einige 1-Satz-Artikel werden nun mal oft nur am Rande erwähnt, weshalb man über diese nicht mehr weiß. Signiere demnächst auch bitte deine Beiträge mit ~~~~. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:32, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Wie signiert man? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Revan Skywalker (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13. Dez. 2009, 20:35:13) ::::::Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach mal die Begrüssung auf deiner Seite durchliesst? Pandora Diskussion 20:36, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) Kekse Hallo Andro, Ich würde gerne jemanden einen Order66 Keks schenken aber weiß nicht genau wie das geht, Ich habe schon die Vorlage aber weiß nicht wo man den reinsetzten soll, soll man da auf Benutzerseite und bearbeiten oder in die Disskusions Seite Den Keks setztn bitte schnell antworten Revan Skywalker 13:47, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das setzt man auf die Diskussionsseite des Benutzers, dem man denn Keks scheknt. JunoDiskussion 13:50, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Revan Skywalker 14:25, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Danke. Sehr nett von dir. Gruß – Andro Disku 15:17, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Auch dir vielen Dank. Ich stehe neueren Benutzern, sofern sie wirklich und seriös mitarbeiten wollen, natürlich gerne zur Seite. Viele Grüße – Andro Disku 14:14, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) An euch beide vielen Dank und auf eine weitere gute sowie föderliche Zusammenarbeit! – Andro Disku 08:54, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Blubb! Hi Andro, könntest du mal in den Chat kommen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:18, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Gerade ist wirklich schlecht. Ich gehe in zwei Minuten mit meiner Familie etwas essen. Ich kann aber gerne mal vorbeischauen, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. – Andro Disku 19:19, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::So ich seh das du wieder arbeitest, kannste geschwind in den Chat kommen beim letzten mal ham wir uns ja verpasst. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:20, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Kein Problem. – Andro Disku 17:24, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Kannst du mal bitte kurz reinkommen, es geht um CC-3636. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Caedus']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:09, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) Blubb! Wenn de mal wieder da bist kannste im Chat vorbeikommen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 10:41, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wenn du gerade on bist, kannst du mal kurz kommen? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:54, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) Des Weiteren Und wieder was gelernt^^ Hab mir das auch nochmal angeschaut und festgestellt, dass du recht hast :D Zitat: Des Weiteren soll hier in einem Satz festgehalten werden, dass „desweiteren“ niemals richtig war, „des weiteren“ früher stimmte und „des Weiteren“ heute so im Duden steht. Hatte iwie das Bedürfnis das mal loszuwerden :D Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 23:33, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Keine Sorge, Roan, ich hab Deutsch-LK und bin gar nich mal so schlecht in Rechtschreibung und hätte trotzdem desweiteren geschrieben ^^. Kit Fisto Diskussion 23:43, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich hatte bis vor Kurzem auch immer desweiteren geschrieben. Dann sah ich, dass Yoda41 es mehrfach in des Weiteren korrigiert hatet; daher hatte ich das mal nachgeschlagen und festgestellt, dass er Recht hatte. Die Rechtschreibung ist schonmal irreführend Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 08:55, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) Barriss Offee Weshalb ist der Hauptartikel unnötig? Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 16:35, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Weil die Schlacht im anschließenden Fließtext wieder verlinkt wird. – Andro Disku 16:36, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Achso, ich dachte nur das das übersichtlicher wäre. Aber du hast Recht. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 16:37, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::In manchen Fällen macht das Setzen der Vorlage Sinn, in anderen nicht. Das muss man immer abwägen. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:40, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bild einfügen Hallo Andro, ich will ein bild auf meiner Benutzerseite einfügen weiß aber nicht wie das geht. Revan Skywalker 15:56, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Jedipedia:Erste Schritte/Bilder Pandora Diskussion 16:04, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Babel Wie hast du die Simpsons in deine Babelbox bekommen ?? Klomkrieger2009 01:13, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Schau doch einfach in den Quelltext meiner Benutzerseite. – Andro Disku 17:14, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) Aktualisierung der Vorlage:UserHeader Hallo Andro, nach drei Wochen und sehr vielen Verbesserungsvorschlägen gibt es nun eine neue Version der Vorlage:UserHeader, die es ermöglicht, eigene Header für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen, ohne ein Bild hochladen zu müssen. Mit der neuen Version gibt es einige neue Anpassungsmöglichkeiten, z.B. kann man jetzt den grauen Text im Hintergrund (Jedipedia) beliebig ändern und man kann den Header neben zentriert auch links- oder rechtsbündig ausrichten. Leider wurden so aber die Vorlageneinbindungen, die mit der alten Version erstellt wurden, nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Ich habe daher auf deiner Benutzerseite den Header an das neue Format angepasst und hoffe, dass du mit dieser Änderung einverstanden bist. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Vorlage ändern und z.B. den grauen Text im Hintergrund von Jedipedia zu deinem Benutzernamen ändern. Selbstverständlich kann die Vorlage noch weiter verbessert werden, und wenn die Vorschläge für neue Funktionen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, 01:41, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweis, C-3PO. Ich werde es so bald wie möglich ausprobieren. Gruß – Andro Disku 08:49, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Danke für das rückgängig machen es nervt immer dieser Lord essentail! --Commander Cody der 10 12:23, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ist doch nicht der Rede wert Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 12:56, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Links Hey. Ich habe gesehen, dass du deine Leiste geändert hast (die mit Artikel und Babel und so), sodass die Links wieder funktionieren. Bei mir geht das irgendwie nich mehr, könntest du mir dabei helfen? Vielen Dank! Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:22, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Man musste nur hinter der Headervorlage setzen. Ich habe das schon bei dir erledigt. Gruß – Andro Disku 17:26, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Vielen Dank für die Hilfe. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:27, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Keine Ursache. – Andro Disku 17:28, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) Der Deserteur Hallo Andro, ich wollte wissen ob ich bei der Überarbeitung von Der Deserteur mitmachen darf. Gruß ATAT 17:56, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe den fast fertiggestellt. Wahrscheinlich ergänze ich den Rest noch heute Abend. Gruß – Andro Disku 17:59, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) Erste Schlacht von Saleucami Hallo Andro, ich wollte dir nur bescheidgeben, dass ich den Artikel noch mal überarbeitet hatte. (Ich wollte mein "Pro" nicht zurückziehen) Vielleicht schaust du ihn dir noch mal an. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:46, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Natürlich schaue ich mir den Artikel nochmal an. Ich habe schon gesehen, dass du heute Mittag daran gearbeitet hast. Ich werde den Artikel nochmal lesen und dann erneut abstimmen. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:51, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) Polizei-Droide Da gibts aber durchaus mehr zu schreiben - siehe Patterns of the Force und Gambler's World. 20:15, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe keine dieser Quellen. Ich möchte nur anmerken, dass sie nur auf Englisch erschienen sind. Wenn meine bisherigen Erfahrungen richtig sind, werden sie also nicht zwangsläufig für die Vollständigkeit des Artikels gewertet. Wenn es aber nicht reicht, musst du entscheiden, was mit dem Artikel geschied. – Andro Disku 21:43, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) Pre Vizsla Willst du da mitmachen? Da gibts so viel zu tun, da kann mir noch jemand helfen. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:27, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich kann dich gerne dabei unterstützen, den Artikel zu schreiben. Wenn du mir einen Teil der Arbeit zuweist, werde ich das gerne erledigen. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:34, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Ich bin eher so ein Biographie/Geschichte-Freak. Es wäre also gut, wenn du Persönlichkeit und Beziehungen machst. Ich hab auch schon ein paar Bilder, die ich morgen hochlade. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:00, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Obwohl ich auch lieber Biografie- bzw. Geschichtsteile schreibe, werde ich das übernehmen. Ich schreibe mich mal mit in die UC-Box ein. – Andro Disku 20:05, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Dark Empire Bist du dir sicher, dass man Das dunkle Imperium schreibt, zumal es ja ein Titel ist? Schreibt man das dunkle in diesem Fall nicht groß, weil es ein bestimmtes Dunkle Imperium ist? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:00, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Im Titel des Comics wird dunkle klein geschrieben, daher ist der Artikel auch so benannt. Ich habe nur die Bilder-Kategorie daran angepasst. – Andro Disku 17:12, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) Juma-9 Kannst du mal bitte dafür (das oben genannte Thema) in den Chat kommen, da kann man das viel besser besprechen. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:11, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Kein Problem. – Andro Disku 19:15, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Wenn du mal so nett wärst :D --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:16, 19. Mär. 2010 (CET) Mods als Quellen Kann man auch Mods als Quellen verwenden (wenn ja wie ?)? Klomkrieger2009 20:32, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Nein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:43, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Achso, schade, danke --Benutzer:Klomkrieger2009 20:50, 21. Feb. 2010 Defaultsort Ist doch nicht der Rede wert^^ Gruß – Andro Disku 15:42, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) UC Hallo Andro, sagmal machst hier dran noch was. wenn nicht, könntest du ja das UC wieder raus nehmen. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 00:11, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Man hat normalerweise immer einen Monat, um dran zu arbeiten, zumindest hat man die Zeit, wo man ihn UC setzen kann, aber nicht bearbeiten muss. Ich denke für eine Aufforderung, den UC rauszunehmen ist es noch zu früh. Gerade, weil einige Benutzer viel zu tun haben. 'Kit' Diskussion 00:13, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::sorry, wenn ich mich irre aber ist 27.02 nicht schon einen Monat her ausserdem ist es doch nich schlimm das ich ihn darauf hinweise. Da er auch bissher nichts daran getan hat. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 00:16, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen UC reinstellen und zuletzt bearbeiten. Zuletzt hat er am 6.März das bearbeitet und das ist noch keinen Monat her. Dementsprechend ist es noch zu früh. Ich denke, Andro hat genug Erfahrung, um selber zu entscheiden und selber zu wissen, welche Artikel er noch zu erledigen hat. 'Kit' Diskussion 00:27, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::is ja ok, du hast ja recht. Ich wollte ihn einfach drauf hinweisen. Sorry möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 00:34, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich danke dir für den Hinweis, Der verbannte. Ich habe mir schon Notizen auf Papier gemacht, habe jedoch noch keine Zeit gefunden, einen Text daraus zu machen. Er wird aber bald folgen. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 13:50, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::::is ok möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4'']] 16:38, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Scharmützel vom Rishi-Mond Hallo Andro, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten? Sieh dir bitte das hier mal an und könntest du deine (hoffentlich gute) Meinung darüber auf diese Seite schreiben. Das wäre sehr nett. Danke, Clone Commander Keller 16:17, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST)